naruto entre las hojas
by NarutoUchihaNamikaze
Summary: no se que poner, asi que no pongo por ahora es narutoxharem posibles lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de Kenichi el disipulo mas poderoso**

**"El diálogo personaje"**

**'Pensamiento de personaje**** '**

**'Conversación telepática'**

**"****Jutsu / enojado Dios ****"**

**en una isla del sur se estaba llevando el evento d de d, duelo de disipulos se estaba llevando acabo muchos artistas marciales estaban partisipando entre ellos el disipulo del ryozanpaku shirahama kenichi y sus amigos**

**''Que el torneo d de d comiense''Anuncio una de las sobras de puños Diego Carlo (que apartir de ahora le llamare esmacarado por que no tengo ganas de escrir su nombre XD)**

**''hablemos de las reglas del torneo es muy sencillo, 5 personas componen un equipo, para ganar todo lo que tienes que hacer es ganar. los equipos vensedores avanzaran a la siguiente ronda... esta bien si un solo hombre derrota a los 5 hombres del equipo contrario... si una persona tiene la suficiente confiansa en si mismo entonces no nesecitas un equipo para 5 personas... pero cauntos nemos personas, menores son la posibilades de ganar'' dijo el anunciador a todos los participantes y personas en las gradas**

**''JAJAJAJA mostrad un grad espectaculo''dijo el esmascarado riendo**

**''Comensemos con nuestro primer combate, nuestro primer equipo no posee nombre e incluso su procedencia es desconosida, son la fuerza especial desconocida, black force''dijo el anunciador luego continuo''y sus oponentes son los alborotadores de anoche y el equipo que no tiene ni la mas remota idea de como sobrebibir la alianza shinpaku''termino para que todos aplaudieran en las gradas**

**[soy demasiado vago asi que salto esta parte asi que decimos que salio como en el manga]**

**'' El ganador es la aliancia shinpaku''dijo el anunciador haciendo todos los espectadores aplaudir, cuando se calmaron llamo al segundo partido'' el siguiente combate es entre el equipo de brasil y''dijo el albrito como 4 hobres y una mujer entro en la arena''naruto uzumaki''dijo que todo el mundo a plaudio como un chico entro en la arena con un manto con capucha que no dejaran ver su cara mientras leeia un libro**

**''es mejor que te rindas chico no tienes oportunidad con nosotros''dijo uno de los brasileños en un tono arrogante, espero un minuto para que respondiera pero no le hiso caso y siguio lellendo un libro, al brasileño le salerion venas en la cabeza y le grito''me estas escuchando bastardo''**

**''eh? lo siento decias algo?'' le pregunto naruto en un tono aburrido, que hiso a todos palmiarce la cara y otros gotas de sudor**

**''maldoto bastardo no te atrebas a ignorarme''grito ardiamente el brasileño'' y quitate la ese manto para que te pueda verte cuando te mate''grito de nuevo**

**''eh, ok''dijo naruto que paso su libro aun lado para sacarse el manto, cuando lo hiso todo el mundo vio aun chico de unos 15 años de edad con pelo rubio en punta largo hasta los hombros y tenia el pelo atado en una cola de caballo, el chico tenia ojos azules como el cielo y lo mas distintivo era seis vigotes en forma de zorron 3 en cada lado****mejillas e iva vestido con una camisa blanca sin mangas, pantalones ambu negros, vendas en ambos brasos de los antebrasos hasta casi los dedos y zapatos negros**

**para la parte femenina del estadio tenian un sonrojo e incluso tenian baba, para los hombres eran celosos de que chico por conseguir asi a las mujeres.**

**para los maestros del ryozanpaku podian ver que el chico era mucho mas fuerte que kenichi tal vez mas fuerte miu, aunque podian ver que esta aburrido, pero por dentro podia ver que esta peleando con algo**

**''je no importa que seas un chico hermoso, lo hermoso no te ara ganar''dijo el mismo hombre brasileño, mientras que naruto no lo escuchaba porque seguia lellendo su libro que le hizo enfuerecer aun mas**

**''que comiense el partido''dijo el arvitro que hiso todos haciosos por la pelea especial mente a los de ryozanpaku y yami que estaban interesados en el especial mente su lider**

**''quiero que vengas a mi con la intencion de matar, porque con sus golpes debiles no haran ninguna diferencia''dijo naruto en un tono aburrido mientras lee su libro que hiso la legente preguntarse cosas**

**0 En las gradas 0**

**''esta loco decir que vallan con la intecion de matar mientras lee ese libro''exclamo kenichi sorprendido**

**''ken-chan mira con antecion este chico es mas fuerte vos y tal vez que miu''dijo el anciano serio igual que sus otros maestro hacien a kenichi y sus amigos sorpredidos**

**''no puedes hablar anciano? mas fuerte que kenichi y miu?''dijo ukita sorpendido sobre todo, mas celoso del chico hiso que kisara se sonrojara un poco, incluso miu se sonrojo un poco**

**''si''dijo simple mente respondio sakaki que acaba de llegar**

**''porque crees que es mas fuerte que miu y yo, senseis?''pregunto kenichi a sus maestro un poco palido a la idea de alguin mas fuerte que incluso miu**

**''solo mira la pelea y los veras''respodio kensei a que todos fueros a la pelea curiosos y anciosos sobre el**

**0 con naruto vs brasileños 0**

**cuando naruto dijo eso ellos se enfuerecien pero no mas que el priero que hable fue el mas furioso, corrio a naruto y enpeso a tirar golpes**

**naruto tranquila mente esquivo sus ataque o los bloque con su mano isquierda ya que la derecha estaba ocupada con su libre que lo seguia lellendo que enfurecio aun mas e iso sus ataque mas desordenados**

**en un momento naruto dejo que el puño del enemigo se acercara asu rostro, cuando esta a pundo de conectar naruto desaparecio del lugar**

**''donde estas bastardo''dijo mirando a su alrededor hasta que eschuco una vos desde atras**

**''no debes dejar a tu enemigo a tu espalda''dijo naruto que aparecio atras de el en cuclillas con las manos en forma del sello carnero y dijo '' Konoha Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi (Konoha ****tecnica secreta prohibida ataque ****: Mil Años de la Muerte)** y le metio los dedos en el culo y lo mando a volar hasta que se choco con una pared y se noqueo

''asi que quien es el siguiente?''pregunto naruto en un tono aburrido al equipo conmocionado

el equipo brasileño no era el unico comocionados hasta que algunos en las gradas se rieron a carcajadas del brasileño noqueado

**0 Con kenichi y los otros 0 **

**kenichi estaba con la boca abierta primero el rubio peleo lellendo su libro sin nisiquiera ver al oponente y ahora saca una tecnica asi, se estremecio pensando ser el receptor de dicha tecnica, sus amigo estaban igual no queriendo ser receptor de dicha tecnia**

**los maestros parecian divertidos por la tecnica que uso naruto**

**''que tecnica tan mortal''dijo akisame serio pero con una leve sonrisa con el anciano asintiedo con la cabeza**

**''jajaja que tecnica, porque no se me ocurrio?'' dijo sakaki riendo istericamente con apachai tan bien**

**'' no quisiera ser el receptor de esa tecnica''dijo kensei palido, como un pervertido se sintio lastima por el chico brasileño**

**''pero parece que ya no podra leer mas tiempo''dijo el anciano con los maestro que ya se calmaron asintieron y los chicos confundidos**

**''abuelo porque ya no pobra pelear lellendo si asi lo hiso muy bien?''pregunto miu con un leve rubor en su rostro por ver la tecnica que era un poco vergonsoso de ver, los otros asistieron de acuerdo por la pregunta de miu**

**''por que se calmaron y ahora ya no van atacar de a uno a uno van a pelear todos junto como un equipo, el sabia que si sacaba a uno de sus compañeros de esa forma peliarian todos juntos y trabajar entreci para tratar de ganar''respodio akisame con los maestros de acuerdo''ahora podra usar sus tecnicas y su estilo de lucha que estoy ancioso de ver su estilo''termino con los maestros de acuerdo con los chicos para ver su estilo de lucha**

**0 con naruto 0**

**naruto guardo su libro al ver que tranquilisaban y se ponian en pociones para atacar**

**''ese truco de hacernos enojados ya no funcionara ahora pelearemos encerio todos juntos''dijo la mujer del equipo con los de mas acuerdo**

**''bueno no espero menos porque voy a pelear un poco mas encerio''dijo naruto ahora su tono aburrido salio para mostrar un rostro serio mientras se ponia en una postura que era simple, tenia las piernas levemen flecionados y con una mano izquierda en la espalda, mientras que la derecha estava en una forma que dice ven ami**

**para los espectadores parecian que era una postura relajada y llena de aberturas pero para los maestros del ryozanpaku y los de yami como sus alumnos podian ver que no habia aberturas en su postura**

**el resto del equipo brasileño podia ver que no habia aperturas, asi que atacaron uno en uno para ver su estilo y analisarlo**

**''primero voy ahir yo'' dijo uno de ellos, mientras que corria acia naruto, cuando se hacerco lo suficiente le tiro un golpe que naruto desvio facil mente hacia un costado abajo pero el brasileño no se rindio asi que apollo la mano en el suelo movio su cuerpo para tirar una patada**

**naruto tranquila mente se agacho rapidamente y empeso hacer una patada giratoria rosando el suelo golpiando el braso del hombre y dijo el nombre de la tecnica que utiliso''Konoha Reppuu(ventisca de la hoja)''dijo claramente naruto mienras se levanta y se pone en la misma postura**

**''maldita sea ya perdimos a dos de nosotros''dijo la mujer del grupo a los otros que hacintieron y se quedaron quietos**

**''asi que esperan que ataque muy bien, esta ves yo atacare''dijo naruto serio antes de desaparer y reaparer con una patada voladora en la cara de uno de los hombre''Dainamikku-Entori(Entrada Dinámica)''grito al golpiarlo en la cara mandadolo volando y estrellarse en una pared inconciente**

**los otros dos del equipo estaban en estado de shock porque apenas lo vieron moverse y dejarlos inconciente**

**''3 van 2 quedan, ahi voy''dijo naruto y empeso a corre hacia a ellos antes de desaparecer y aparecer ensima del ultimo hombre del equipo con una patada giratoria que le estaba a punto de golpiar, por suerte lo vio fue capas de agacharse lo suficiente para esquivar la patada, cuando la patada paso encima de su cabeza desaparecio de nuevo para aparecer girando su cuerpo por el suelo y darle una patada en la cara y dijo''Konoha Senpuu (Viento de Primavera de la Hoja)''dijo naruto antes de esquivar unos golpes y patadas que tira la chicha**

**naruto y la chica intercanbiaron golpes y patadas hasta que se separaron**

**''yo soy diferente a ellos''dijo la mujer con cierto orgullo**

**''si''dijo naruto mirando a la chica y continuo hablando''pero diferente no quiere decir mejor''dijo antes de desaparer y aparecer golpeando su estomago dejandola inconciente**

**el estadio esta en cilencio por lo que vieron hasta que enpesaron a ruguir de emocion y aplausos**

**''el ganador de este partido es naruto uzumaki''dijo el alvitro con cierto pavor por el chico**

**nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de Kenichi el disipulo mas poderoso**

**"El diálogo personaje"**

**'Pensamiento de personaje**** '**

**'Conversación telepática'**

**"****Jutsu / enojado Dios ****"**

**el estadio estaba victoriando a naruto que acaba de ganar su partido contra el equipo brasileño con mucha facilidad**

**los maestros del ryozanpaku estaban imprecionados, la velocidad de naruto era muy rapida a conparacion de kenichi o miu y sus tecnicas eran muy eficases pero no reconocian el estilo**

**''jejeje, que estilo mas interesante aunque no lo reconosco, parece una combinacion de karate y Taekwondo por las poderosas patadas que da''dijo akisame pensativa mente con los otros asistiendo con la cabeza de acuerdo**

**''me pregunto quien es su maestro, porque seguro es un nivel maestro a nuestro nivel''dijo pensativo kensei con en el anciano de acuerdo**

**''vieron a ese tipo era ridicula mente fuerte y su velocidad es increible''dijo un chico llamado matsui**

**''asi es apenas fui capas de verlo moverse''dijo kenichi un poco palido por lo que vio**

**'' asi es pero parece que puede ir mas rapido que eso''dijo miu pensativa sobre su estilo de lucha**

**''viejo sabes que estilo uso?''pregunto niijima al viejo que parecia pensar en eso**

**''bueno como dijo akisame parece una combinacion con karate y Taekwondo, pero mas que nada se basa en la velocidad del el usuario y combinarlo con golpes y patas que podrian romper huesos''dijo el anciano a todos que parecian pensar en eso**

**''guau,sabes como se llama el estilo y quien lo creo anciano''pregunto kenichi al anciano que sacudio la cabeza en señal de no**

**''no, pero eso se puede preguntar a el''dijo alegremente el anciano haciendo que todos menos los maestros lo miraran como si estubiera loco**

**''abuelo no creo que sea buena cosa... hey donde estan los maestros?''dijo miu confundida mirando al rededor para ver que se acercaban a naruto para hablar que iso que tenga una gota de sudor detras de la cabesa**

**''hey chico buena pelea''dijo sakaki felisitando a naruto por la pelea, junto con los otros maestros y los chicos supiraron para acercarse a los maestros y escuchar la combersacion**

**''gracias''dijo naruto tranquila mente a ellos''en que puedo alludarlos?''pregunto con curiosidad**

**''bueno vimos que tienes un estilo que no reconociamos, asi que nos gustaria preguntar si nos diria el nombre del estilo y el nombre de su maestro?''dijo akisame amablemente a naruto, haciendo todos mirar a akisame a naruto que solo parpadeo un poco**

**''oh es solo eso, bien no me inporta''dijo naruto desprecupada mente que hacia hacer a los otros mirarlo con la boca abierta, pensando que no les diria nada''el estilo de lucha se llama Goken (puño fuerte) y en cuanto a lo de maestro no tengo''dijo naruto mirando a todos en la habitacion despecupada mente''yo cree este estilo''termino de decir**

**los mientras que los adolecentes parecieran en estado de shock por lo que dijo. eso debia ser imposible un chico por si solo crear un estilo de lucha tan bien eficiente sin un maestro, mientras que los maestro no estan tan sorprendidos por esto ya tubieron una sensacion asi ya no reconocieron el estilo de lucha**

**'pero debe ser imposible que alguien de nuestra edad sea asi de fuerte por si mismo y crear un estilo sin alluda'penso kenichi un poco palido si pensaba si los maestros lo llevo al nivel que esta, no sabria que seria este tipo si los entrenaba**

**sin saberlo los demas pensaban casi lo mismo que kenichi incluso los maestros lo pensaron**

**''jojo eso es imprecionante''dijo el anciano alegremente antes de ponerse serio''podrias decirnos a que camino estas en Katsujin-ken (puño de la vida) o Satsujin-ken(puño asesino)?''pregunto muy serio haciendo que todos vallan mirando a naruto que para sorpresa de todos, naruto resoplo con fastidio**

**''no soy ninguno de los dos''dijo simple mente haciendo a todos mirarlo en estado de shock, menos los maestros que miraban pesativa mente sobre la respuesta**

**''pero como no puedes estar en ninguna de las dos, esas son las dos unicas formas de artes marciales?''dijo niijima que su mente estaba tratabajando tanto que no entendia, con los otros asistiendo con la cabesa**

**naruto solo suspiro antes de constestar''Soy realista, este mundo está lleno de cosas que no funcionan como deseas, cuanto más vives... más te das cuenta de que esta realidad está hecha de dolor, sufrimiento y vacío... escucha en este mundo... donde hay luz también hay sombras... mientras exista el concepto de ganadores, también existirán los perdedores. El propio deseo de mantener la paz creó las guerras... y el odio nació para proteger el amor. Es una relación que no se puede evitar normalmente.''dijo mientras hacia una pausa para recuperar el aliento**

**kenichi y los demas parecian demaciados perdidos para decir algo mientras que los maestros penso en lo que dijo especialmente el anciano que recuerda que su hijo le dijo algo parecido, pero no podian estar desacuerdo con el ya que era verdad bueno la mayor parte, antes que nadie pueda decir algo naruto continuo hablando**

**''cuando entendi esto tome una decicion, elegir caminar hacia el futuro en el medio del Katsujin-ken y el Satsujin-ken, peleare a con todo mi poder para seguir adelante con lo que creo es correcto lo hare, si tengo que matar a alguien lo hare pero siempre sera el ultimo recurso que usare puedo estar dispuesto a matar pero yo eligire si quiero o no, es por eso que no tengo un maestro la mayoria de la gente parece pensar en solo la vida es blanco o negro pero yo soy un color gris, soy el equilibrio de los dos mandos porque acepto mientras alla luz siempre habra sombras''termino de hablar naruto.**

**los maestros estaban imprecionados por su eleccion de vida, ellos sabian que estaba en lo correcto hacerca de lo de vida es de color gris como dice y tambien que casi todos piensan solamente en el blanco o negro, era imprecionante que un joven no mayor a 15 años pudiera enter sobre la vida misma**

**para kenichi y los demas todavia estaban pensando sobre eso ya que era difil para ellos que estan acostunbrados a lo bueno y lo malo, seguro que tendrian que pensar sobre eso mas tarde**

**''ya has matado antes?''pregunto lentamente shigure a naruto**

**''si, pero solo he matado 3 personas en mi vida''respodio naruto, viendo como alguien iva hacer otra pregunta estupida hablo rapidamen para callarlos'' y no pregunten si fue accidente mente por que lo hice por que quise''dijo naruto con un seño frunsido al recordar a los hijos de puta que mato**

**''puedo preguntar por que los mastaste?''pregunto apachai serio que rara ves se vei en el**

**''se merecian morir por todo lo que hicieron''dijo tranquilamente naruto y siguio''eso tres bastardo eran los lideres de un grupo llamado raiz, los nombres de los hombres que mate eran danzou shimura, orochimaru y kabuto yakushi, y la rason fue porque danzou secuestrava a niños y bebes y les lababa el cerebro para que sean solo armas sin emocion, pero mas cruel que iso danzou fue el examen final para ser miembros oficiales de la raiz''dijo naruto con una vos llena de odio**

**''que examen?''pregunto kenichi cagado de miendo por lo que dijo naruto**

**''a los chicos los separaron en clases de veinte niños y los hacian pelear a muerte y el ultimo de dicha clase es un miembro oficial de la raiz''dijo naruto haciendo a los otros palidos y horrorisados, los maestros estaban tan enojados que cerraron los puños con tanta fuerza que salia sangre''imaginate, chicos y chicas con las que as crecido entrenando y formando lazos entresi, enfrentarece entreci a muerte''termino de hablar sobre danzou**

**todos estaban horrorisados por una persona haria tal cosa como eso pero lo que iva hacer que lloraran**

**'' ahora esta orochimaru y kabuto hambos mienbros del equipo inbestigacion y medica''dijo naruto que ahora tenia una mirada de odio''ellos agarraban al 20 porciento de los niños y bebes, hacian experimentacion humana con ellos''dijo naruto que los otros se taparon los la boca y ahora tenia pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos''cientos de niños y bebes que tenian una vida por delante murieron a causas egoista de esa gente, por eso los mate cuando me entere de eso fui a buscar inforamacion de donde estaba su guarida y los mate sin ningun temor o remordimiento''termino de hablar naruto**

**hubo un silencio incomodo para todos porque no sabian como responder a eso algunos como kenichi y miu estaban llorando por lo que dijo y otros como los maestros estaban apretando los puños contanta fuerza que sangre salia**

**lo que no sabian que una camara los grabara y lo proyectaba a los mienbros de yami y yomi**

**''creo que la hora de la charla termino''dijo de repente naruto haciendo que los otros los miraran, naruto solo señalo hacia en el campo de batalla**

**''ahora que empice el siguiente batalla entre el equipo gaien oosugi del equipo de muay thai taifun contra''hiso una pausa el presentador''el misterioso adolecente garyu x!''termino de hablar el precentador**

**todos vieron a los del equipo del muay thai, pero loque les sorprendio fue...**

**''Anciano que hace ahi''grito kenichi señalando al anciano en el campo de batalla**

**''jajajaja que hombre mas divertido''dijo naruto riendo mientras que los demas tenian gotas de sudor ne las cabesas.**

**nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de Kenichi el disipulo mas poderoso**

**"El diálogo personaje"**

**'Pensamiento de personaje**** '**

**'Conversación telepática'**

**"****Jutsu / enojado Dios ****"**

**''QUE''el grito de kenichi juntos con sus amigos viendo al anciano con una mascara para pelear contra el equipo de muay thai taifun**

''ESTAS DE BROMA?! ANCIANO, NO QUERIAS QUE GANARA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO''le grito kenichi al viejo, haciendo todos lo miraran sin conprender exepto ukita que sabia lo que paso, el anciano le habia prometido que si ganaba el torneo d de d, le dejaria salir con miu, que consiguio mucha motivacion hasta que vio esto

''Jo quien eres?''le pregunto garyu x mirando a kenichi, que empeso a correr hacia el anciano hasta que fue parado por los guardias

''Que otra ves tu''dijo el guardia a kenichi que lo ignoro

''ARBITRO! HAY TANTAS COSAS MAL CON ESTE COMBATE QUE NI SE POR DONDE EMPEZAR''grito kenichi al arbitro, no contento con lo que hacia el anciano, le rompio sus esperansas de salir con miu

''Yo soy el...''dijo Puño de la Risa/ Puño de la Furia antes de ser enterrunpido por kenichi

''CALLATE! NO ES ESTE UN TORNEO PARA GENTE CON MENOS DE 20 AÑOS?! ESA PERSONA DE AHI PARECE UN VIEJO, LO MIRES COMO LO MIRES''grito kenichi cada ves mas frustrado

''Pero el dice tener 20 años''dijo con una gran sonrisa que nunca dejo su rostro, mostrando los papeles que dice su edad

''DE QUE ESTAN HECHOS TUS OJOS?! TIENE UNA BARBA INMENSA!''grito kenichi ya llorando lagrimas de anime

''oh estoy?''pregunto garyu x señalando su barba'' es parte de la mascara''dijo tranquila mente

''MENTIROSO!''grito kenichi ahora sus lagrimas eran un rio

''por que dejan a un viejo...''dijo alguien en la multitud

''esto es parte del espectaculo!''dijo otro en la multitud antes de aplaudir

''Je! cuando acabe con este viejo, avanzaremos? un combate facil... viejo preparate a morir''dijo un chico del equipo del muay thai en un tono arrogante

''Ey, llamame hermano mayor!''dijo garyu x ignorando la amenasa del chico

'ese chico no sabe nada' penso kenichi todavia retenido por los guardias y grito''equipo de muay thai no se dejen egañar verdad?''dijo kenichi al equipo que lo ignoro

''Je! vete a casa y practica por 10... no, por 90 años mas viejo''dijo el mismo chico en el mismo tono arrogante

''Llamame hermano mayor!''grito garyu x con los ojos brillando en poder detras de la mascara

durante toda la pablaberia de kenichi sobre el anciano, naruto era el mas divertido con esto y estaba riendo tan fuerte que hasta le salian lagrimas a los ojos

''por dios que anciano mas divertido''dijo naruto riendo ganando la atencion de casi todos, pero especialmenete entre los maestros que estaban ahi y kenchi y miu

''no es divertido, desde el principio el anciano no deveria estar ahi''dijo un malumorado kenichi

''el abuelo si que es malo... parece que le gusta lucir sus habilidas''dijo miu riendo nerviosamente

''tal ves no sea eso''dijo divertido naruto ganando la atencion de los demas''tal vez se arrepentio de lo que le prometio a kenichi si ganaba el torneo''bromeo naruto haciendo todos mirar a naruto a pasar a kenichi que parecia palido

''quien te dijo eso?''pregunto un palido kenichi a naruto

''te escuche hablando con el anciano cuando fui al baño''respondio naruto a la pregunta de kenichi antes que nadie preguntace algo naruto añadio'' y no esta en mi eleccion decir nada mas''dijo naruto antes de ponerce serio''hay alguien en ese equipo que meda mala espina''murmuro para si mismo pero fue escuchado por todos

''no veo nada de adolecente en el''murmuro efadado kenichi

''Apa, pero si el anciano esta aqui''dijo apachai a un muñeco de madera con una ropa igual con peluca y en donde deveria esta la cara decia anciano, haciendo a los otros menos los maestros gotas de sudor

''kenichi, por que tan enfadado''dijo akisame que consigui un rapido nada de kenichi

''en que esta pensando ese viejo! incluso con mi sensor de sexto sentido, no lo puedo entender''dijo niijima ya que estaba echando humo por sus enormes orejas, los otros estaban callados sabia mente ya que no entendia nada

'no me dijas que se arrepiente de lo que le dijo antes a kenichi...''penso ukita con la boca abierta

''TODOS''dijo el arbitro ganando la atencion de todos''HA COMENZADO EL COMBATE ENTRE GAIEN OOSUGI DEL EQUIPO MUAY THAI CONTRA EL MISTERIOSO ADOLECENTE GARYU X''termino de anunciar

[soy demasiado vago para escribir haci que me lo salteo, es igual que en el manga]

'asi que.. el anciano se dio cuenta de este tipo cuando estabamos apuntando al torneo...?!'penso kenichi al recordad'el anciano se apunto para encargarese de el'termino de pensar cuando escucho una vos repentina cerca de el

''oya, ese garyu x es genial''dijo el anciano que aparecio al lado de apachai,que dijo verdad con una sonrisa

''cuando has vuelto''grito niijima cagado de miedo por su repentina aparicion al igual que los otros, haciendo al anciano mirarlo confundido

''cuando? he estado aqui todo el tiempo''dijo el anciano confundido haciendo que kenichi le gritara

''MENTIROSO''grito kenichi con todos menos los maestros de acurdo, mientras que niijima se acerco al anciano riendo nerviosamen

''jeje... garyu x ...''comenzo a hablar niijima''se va a retirar despues de su mision este completada, verdad? es un torneo para adolecentes, no?''termino de hablar niijima esperanzado para que le viejo salga del torneo

''que''dijo el ancian antes de manifestarce en una forma gigante y gritar''Garyu x es un adolecente en la primavera de su vida!''grito mietras que sus ojos brillaron y humo por la boca salio''por supuesto que quiere el titulo de campeon!''termino haciendo a kenichi y niijima blancos como papel

''al menos eso creo''dijo volviendo a su forma original sonriendo como de descostubre, dejando a kenichi llorando

''jajaja''reia naruto realmete le empiesa gustar este grupo de personas, eran tan divertidos

''ken-chan, eres el siguiente y tu oponente es el equipo de las 3 artes marciales chinas''hablo kensei serio

[de nuevo soy demasio vago asi que de nuevo, es igual que el manga]

ya era de noche y nuestro heroe estaba en su habitacion pensando en lo que paso en el dia, naruto esta vestido solo con los pantalos y la vendas en brasos y estaba apunto de entrar al baño cuando sintio una precencia en la habitacion

''ha pasado tiempo no uzumaki naruto''dijo una figura revelando a kano sho

''si... tu eres?''le pregunto naruto a sho que empeso a tener marcas en la cabeza

''kano sho el lider de yomi''dijo sho a naruto que tenia una cara de entedimiento''veo que los recuerdas''dijo alegremente, sin saberlo los dos estaban siendo escuchados por los maestros del **ryozanpaku ****que vieron con atencion**

**''que quieres la ultima ves fue cuando trataron de reclutarme para su grupo''pregunto naruto seria mente recordando como se conociero, naruto vio un robo durante sus viajes y derroto a los ladrones y ser visto por uno de los maestros de yami que le dijo que lo queria entrara a la organisacion de yomi**

**''La una sombra el lider de yami me pidio que te diera esto y que reconsideres su oferta para ser su disipulo''dijo sho con una sonrisa mientra que le da un pergamino y una carta, el pergamino decia seikuken y Ryusui Seikuken, con una carta**

**naruto atrapo las cosas y vio como sho salia por el valcon antede de darce la vuelta y saltar dijo**

**''espero que tomes una decicion correcta y aceptes la propuesta de la una sombra''dijo antes de saltar ya que tenia que ver a su ave antes de irce**

**naruto suspiro, mientras abria la carta para ver lo que decia:**

**Naruto uzumaki espero que estes bien, bueno voy a ir al punto quiero que te unas a mi organiciacion como mi segundo estudiante, te podria enseñar como perfecionar tu dos estilos de lucha y si se que tienes dos estilos je, tu estilo goken es imprecionante para atacar a velocidades de vertigo y romper hueso, pero tu junken es para la los golpes internos y puntos de precion, en ese pergamino podras ven una tecnica que te alludara perfecionar tu junken.**

**La una sombra, Furinji Saiga**

**naruto estaba en estado de shock por lo que dijo la carta, despues de 5 minutos de pensar decidio salir al balcon a practicar el seikuken y de leer la discripcion y como se debe ejegutar correctamente**

**con los maestros del ryozanpaku se pucieron a hablar de lo que vieron y escucharon mientras veian a naruto empesar a usar el seikuken**

**''la una sombra eh?''dijo sakaki en un tono serio''que hacemos viejo''dijo viendo al viejo**

**''por ahora no podemos hacer nada y ver lo que decide ese chico y esperar que aga su eleccion correcta y no unirse a yami''dijo el viejo en un tono serio con kensei y akisame hacintiendo la cabesa de acuerdo**

**'' es lo mas sabio que hacer por ahora''dijo akisame sabia mente viendo a naruto entrenar'' y pensar que empeso a entrenar en el uso del seikuken y puedo ver que tambien en el Ryusui Seikuken, cuanto tiempo crees que le tomara aprender a usarlo, nuestro kenichi le tomo una semana entederlo''pregunto mirando al anciano serio que tambien esta serio**

**''tal ver pueda aprender solo el Seikuken esta noche y el Ryusui Seikuken le tome unos dias o pelear contra otro peleador con el Seikuken''dijo el anciano serio con los otros asintireon**

**los maestros lo vieron entrenando durante 5 horas antes de por fin pueda hacer el Seikuken bien echo y decidieron y irse a descansar, todos se fueron menos el anciano que cuando escucho a naruto mormurando viendo la luna, lo que escucho lo iso ir con los ojos bien abirtos**

**''La una sombra, Furinji Saiga eh?''murmuro naruto mientras piensa en lo que pasara en el futuro.**

**nos vemos en siguiente capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de Kenichi el disipulo mas poderoso**

**"El diálogo personaje"**

**'Pensamiento de personaje**** '**

**'Conversación telepática'**

**"****Jutsu / enojado Dios ****"**

Al segundo dia del torneo d de d se escucho un rugido de aprovacion y muchos aplausos, cuando el anuciador empeso a hablar

''Al igual que los gladiadores en la antigua roma lucharon en el coliseo, estos jovenes hacen lo mismo hoy!''dijo el anunciador a todos en el estadio o coliseo como quieran llamarlo, mientras que los luchadores salen a pelear

''El segundo dia del d del d... comiensa ahora''grito el puño de la risa

mientras los luchadores salen a sus lugares para ver la pelea naruto estaba pensando en la oferta que le dio la una sombra, no sabia que hacer era la primera persona que sabia lo que hacia sus estilos de pelea esa tecnica que le dio le servio para resolver el problema del junken, naruto dejo escapar un suspiro sin saber que hacer

los maestros del **ryozanpaku estaban mirando a naruto que estaba en una profunda refleccion sobre lo de anocho, ellos estaban pensando de eso tambien e imprecionados por aprender a usar Seikuken en pocas horas, ellos siguieron pensando hasta que el anciano hablo a naruto**

**''naruto-chan''dijo el anciano amable mente a naruto que gano su atencion asi como los de mas''quieres sentetarte con nosotros?''pregunto el anciano, haciendo a todos pensar que estaba haciendo el viejo el era la competencia, claro era agradable pero no lo conocieron del todo**

**naruto lo miro por un minuto y se encogio de hombros''claro no es que me importe''dijo naruto y se cento al lado de apachai**

**''naruto-chan notamos que estabas muy pensativo, hay algo que te moleste?''pregunto el anciano amablemente a naruto asi ganando la atencion de todos**

**''oh...''dijo naruto mientras devatia si devia hablar con el anciano, asi que accedio ya que no cintio nada de maldad y malos pensamiento hacia el'' bueno, esque tengo un precentimento de que algo malo va a pasar y estoy pensasndo en algo que me propocieron''dijo naruto al anciano haciendo a todos pensar que tipo de propocicion le dieron''ayer en la noche recibi una visita del lider yami y me dio una carta del lider de yomi diciendome que me quiere hacer su disipulo''termino de hablar haciendo a todos ir con los ojos habiertos menos de los maestros y antes de nadie pudiera hablar el anciano hablo**

**''bueno eso es sinduda es una gran oferta''dijo hablo el anciano i siguio hablando'' pero tienes que pensar lo tu quieres hacer, despues de todo es tu decicion y por la cara que tienes se puede decir que no es la primera ves que te hacen esa oferta''dijo el anciano, todos escuchaban y no decian nada ni siquiera kenichi ya que la mirada de los maestros le dio para que dejen hablar a eso dos**

**''cuando tenia 7 años de edad empese a viajar por el todo japon''dijo naruto que sorprendio a todos por eso antes que nadie dijiera nada naruto continuo''cuando ya tenia 10 años ya habia empesado a desarroya mi primer estilo de lucha, yo me enconcre viendo como robaron un camion blindado, por supesto yo fui a pelear con ellos y les gane dejandolos noqueados los no sabia era que esta siendo visto a los lejos por el lider de yami y por supesto el mando a alguien a para conseguir ir a su organiciacion pero lo rechaze y por supuesto los tipos que mando eran mas matones que artistas marciales y trataron de pelear conmigo y les gane, desde en tonces los tipos de yami an estado tratando de reclutarme, pero esta ves mando esa carta''termino de hablar naruto**

**todos entendian ahora por que el lider de yami estaba tan interesado en naruto, pero eso le trajo una pregunta a todos que miu pregunto**

**''si eso es cierto, en tonces por que partisipas en este torneo si sabes que los miembros de yami y yomi son los organisadores''pregunto miu confundida a que todos asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo**

**''por que nesesito dinero para poder ir y comprar una casa en mi ciudad natal que es ...(no se dice que ciudad es la de kenichi asi que pongamos que dise su nombre)''dijo naruto que sorprendio a todos que era la misma ciudad que ellos vivian''ocurre algo''pregunto naruto confudido por que todos miraron sorprendidos**

**''bueno eso fue una sorpresa ya es nuestra ciudad tambien''dijo akisame con todos asintiendo con la cabeza y lo siguiente que dijo sorprendio a todos''si quieres cuando el torneo termine puedes venir con nosotros y vivir con nosotros hasta que consigas el dinero si no llegas a ganar el torneo''dijo alegremente con los maestros asintiendo, dejando a todos en estado de shock en especial mente naruto**

**''por que hacen todo esto yo solo los conoci ayer y por que creo tampoco es por lo de yami es lo que les procupa, que quieren?''pregunto naruto ya que su mente estaba a 100 por hora**

**''eso es cierto, no es por yami, sino es que te queremos ayudar a seguir a deleante con tu vida y ademas no necesitamos una rason para alludar a alguin nesesita alluda''dijo mientras sonreia amable mente a naruto que causo a todos a sonreir ante la amablidad del anciano y otros como niijima que podia contar a naruto como una nuevo miembro de la alianza shinpaku**

**naruto lo penso un rato y dijo'' dejame pensarlo''dijo naruto que los maestros asintieron, ivan a seguir hablando cuando se anuncio el primer encuentro de este dia**

**''el primer combate del dia enfrentara al nanken hokutai, otra arte marcial expandido por china''dijo el anunciador''dou kouyoku y kin dou chou! el equipo naken!''dijo el anunciador**

**que vieron salir a dos personas un hombre y una chica**

**''y se enfretaran al equipo favorito del organizador el señor diego, los hermanos Castor y Polux! el equipo geminis''termino de anuncia el anuciandor (que juego de palabras xd) cuando una musica se escucho**

**todos vieron como hombres con guitarras y mujers con vestidos bailando al rinmo de la musica**

**''favorito''dijo Ukita confundido al la de Kisara que miraba a la gente entrando**

**''que es esto''dijo niijima confundido a todo lo que viene la musica**

**''parece la tipica danza mexicana''dijo akisame sabia mente con tochumaru bailando en su cabeza**

**todos vieron a una hermosa rubia y un chico todo musculoso, lo mas destacado fueron sus mascaras y el cuerpo de la mujer era tan sexy en opinion especialmente de kensei**

**'eh? ese cuerpazo me suena'penso kenichi mientras miu lo miraba que tenia un poco de baba (kenichi no miu)**

**''ho! el ring esta apareciendo!, es un ring de lucha libre''dijo el anunciador como un el ring aparecio**

**''Che... asi que es asi como el puño de la risa apoya a sus disipulos''dijo Sakaki con venas saliendole de la cabesa''les da el campo de batalla que le mas le conviene, que tipo mas bueno''dijo al final con sarcasmo Sakaki**

**''que estas diciendo''dijo Ukita sorprendido a Sakaki''de verdad son los disipulos del tipo enmascarado?''pregunto Ukita que consigui un si de Sakaki con shigure y apachai acintiendo con la cabeza**

**''lucha libe, que chiste''dijo Kisara en tono de burla**

**''que son dicipulos de yami, eso significa''dijo kenichi ganando la atencion de los otros''que yomi esta dando la cara''termino de hablar kenichi y mirar con atencion**

**en todos notaron que naruto estaba callado y lo vieron blanco como un papel y sudando como un rio**

**''que ocurre naruto-san''pregunto kenichi confundido de poque estaba tan asustado, asi como los demas**

**''digamos que los conoci a esos dos principal mente a esa chica''dijo naruto que estaba resando que no lo notara**

**''como la conoses naruto''dijo miu confundida de porque parecia resando**

**''bueno lo que paso es que hace unos 2 años la conoci y peleamos y gane desde entons dice que esta enamorada de mi y me acosa cadabes que me ve o encuentra alguna informacion de mi''dijo nervioso como los chicos lo miraron celosos de esa hermosura estaba enamorada de naruto y las chicas como kisara, miu y shigure no lo sabian pero estaban un poco celosas y enojadas de esa chica**

**''naruto-chan no entiendo el miedo, si es una hermosura''dijo kensei con una sonrisa pervertida que hiso a naruto mirar a kensei como si estubiera loco**

**''si puede ser hermosa pero esta loca''dijo naruto que todos estaban confundidos por eso'' yo la rechase porque en ese entonses yo viajaba mucho y no sabia era de yomi, pero lo que me molesto es que cada ves que me ve golpea a las mujeres que me hablan o me ven pasar es una maquina de celos''dijo palido haciendo a todos pensar en eso y naruto estaba a punto de continuar caundo sintio un par de brasos lo habrasaban y par de pechos gigantes le apretaban la espalda**

**''hola naruto-kun como estas?''pregunto Castor sensualmente a naruto que ahora estaba llorando lagrimas de anime hacindo a todos una gota de sudor y celos respectivamente**

**''estoy bien, como estas Rac...''dijo antes de ser silenciado por un beso en los labios por castor, naruto tenia la boca abierta que le permitio meter su lengua y pelear con la sulla**

**es beso iso varias reacciones de los demas, los hombres tener una mirada de celos, de kensei que reia como una niña de escuela con un rubor y sangre por las naris y las chicas con un rubor y la boca abirta y el resto lo miraba divertido**

**''naruto-kun cuando use esta mascara tienes que llamarme castor''dijo castor a naruto despues de romper el beso**

**''ok''dijo temblorosamente por el beso**

**''naruto-kun despues hablamos, tal ves vallamos a una cita''dijo castor y antes de alejarce le dio un ultimo beso pero este fue en la megillas y se fue a pelear**

**todo esta en cilencio hasta que akisame rompio el silencio**

**''bueno eso fue interesante''dijo akisame divertida mente**

**''HEY DEJAR QUE LOS DISIPULOS DEL ARBITRO PARTICIPEN ES INJUSTO''grito kenichi al enmascarado quejandose de nuevo''ESTA VEZ NO PUEDES DECIR ALGO COMO 'YO HAGO LAS REGLAS PARA DEFENDERTE!... NO ME IGNORES''grito kenichi enfado, como dijo el esmascarado esta silvando con una tasa de cafe y un diaro en las manos**

**[la pelea sucede igual a la del manga soy demasiado vago lo se]**

**naruto tenica un sangrado de la nariz como la mayoria de los hombres viendo como castor no tenia nada que tapara su increibles pechos**

**''naruto-kun tu puedes verlos todo el tiempo que quieras''dijo castor en un tono sensual que iso a todos mirar a naruto en celos por eso**

**ella como su hermano salio del estadio que el siguiente pelea se anuncia**

**''El siguiente combate es entre el equipo Bufu y''dijo que todos los aplaudieron al recordar al equipo de dia anterior'' y Naruto uzumaki''dijo que todos aplaudieron mas fuerte especial mente las mujeres que lo encontraban atractivo**

**''buena suerte''dijo kenichi y todos los demas acintiendo**

**''gracias''dijo y salio al campo para ver a cinco hombres que sonrian**

**''jojo esto va a ser interesante, me pregunto y va usar su segundo estilo de lucha''dijo el anciano con los maestros de acuerdo con el, mientras que los demas se sorprendieron por lo que dijo**

**''viejo naruto solo dijo que tenia el estilo goken que creeo el por que dices que tiene otro estilo?''pregunto kisara a el anciano confundida**

**''bueno si ubieran es cuchado que el desarrollo y creo otro estilo no preguntarian eso''dijo el anciano divertido que causo que todos los demas se sonrojaran de verguensa''ademas van a verlo miren su postura es diferente a la del goken''termino de hablar para ve la pelea como los demas**

**Naruto entró en la postura Juken con la mano izquierda en paralelo al cuello, mientras que su derecho era paralela a su lado. Sus piernas se doblaron en una postura normal y estaban bien fundadas.**

**''COMENSAR''grito el puño de la risa como dos los equipo de fufu atacaron cuando los dos atacaron lansando un golpe que naruto esquivo saltando y usando sus espaldas como tranpolin**

**cuando callo al suelo se puso en postura de nuevo y activo el seikuken, cuando otros dos atacaron desde lados diferentes y los desvio con la palma avierta golpeando sus brasos hacia otro lado cuando cintio al ultimo del equipo que le tiro una pata a la varvilla que esquivo en el ultimo segundo haciendo que parecia que lo golpio y giro su cuerpo en el aire moviendo su piernas para dar una patada hacia ariba golpeando la varvilla de uno y mandarlo a volar un poco, la otra pierna hacia a bajo en la parte posterior de la cabeza y estrellarla en el piso antes de moverse al un lado**

**naruto sintio que los otros dos se le acercaron a golpearlo por la espalda, que lo desvio con la palma abierta, los ataques fueron desviados hacia delante, y cuando ellos se dieron cuenta naruto aparecio entre los dos y golpiarlos con la palma abierta en el pecho y mandarlos a volar**

**los maestros del ryozanpaku estaban admirando su estilo y vieron el seikuken activado tambien, kenichi y los demas lo mirando con admiracion y un poco de shock, especialmente kenichi que noto algo en especial**

**''no lo tocaron una sola ves y lo que parecio una patada en la varvilla lo esquivo en el ultimo momento''dijo kenichi asombrado luego dijo lo que los estaba molestando''de donde aprendio el seikuken?''pregunto kenichi a todos que tambien estaban asombrados que sabia el seikuken**

**''el seikuken se lo dio el lider de yami en un pergamino con su carta y lo aprendio en solo una noche''dijo akisame a todos que se sonrojaron de olvidar esa parte**

**''ese chico se puede ser un genio que nace cada 100 años''dijo el anciano con los maestros de acuerdo con lo que dijo**

**todos estaban asombrados de que naruto aprendio una tecnica que le costo a kenichi una semana de entrenamiento en una noche y volvieron a ver la pelea**

**naruto vio como esos dos se levantaron escupiendo un poco de sangre y atacaron de nuevo con otros dos y atacarlo de cuatro lados diferentes, naruto se quedo quieto esperando que se acercaran y le dieron un puñetaso que pensaron que lo golpearon notaron la sonrisa de naruto, que energia azul empeso a salir de su cuerpo como giraba asi mismo haciendo una cupula giratoria haciendo a los cuatros a volar y estrellarse en el piso se levantaron de nuevo para ver a naruto en pie en un pequeño crater que parecio dejando a la gente asombrada **

**los 5 del equipo bufu fueron sorpedidas pero ostinada mente lo rodiaron de nuevo y atacaron de nuevo, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente naruto empeso a girar de nuevo creando una segunda cupula de energia, como antes todos salieron volando y el crater que estaba naruto era aun mas grande que antes**

**''Hakkeshou Kaiten(La Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas)''dijo el nombre su tecnica naruto sonriendo''mi defensa difinitiva''dijo naruto mirando como cuatro de los 5 estaban consientes y ese solo se levanto jadeando**

**los maestros estaban asombrados de su tecnica defenciba que bloqueaba cada ataque todos los puntos siegos que tenian**

**kenichi y los demas estaban asombrados como salio energia de su cuerpo y hacer una defensa asi era asombrosa, y antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo naruto hablo**

**''no puedes romper mi defensa difitiba y ahora estas en mi signos hakke y no podras escapar''dijo naruto Él se puso de pie frente a la cara con los brazos extendidos a sus respectivas direcciones. Su mano izquierda se palmeó abierto hacia el cielo, ya que se dirige a su oponente ya su izquierda estaba en todo lo contrario, mientras que ahora se enfrenta a su enemigo y dijo ''Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**** (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)'' y ataco.**

**''2 palmas''golpeandolo 2 veces**

**''4 palmas''golpeandolo 4 veces mas**

**''8 palmas''golpeandolo 8 veces mas**

**''16 palmas''golpeandolo 16 veces mas**

**''32 palmas''golpeandolo 32 veces mas**

**''64 palmas''golpeando 64 veces mas y cuando lo golpeo por ultima ves lo mando a volar**

**mientras terminava la tecnica todos vieron energia azul saliendo con cada golpe**

**todos estaban asombrados por la tecnica que despues de unos minutos el anuciador grito**

**''El ganador del combate es Naruto Uzumaki''anuncio gritando de emocion haciendo todos gritar y aplaudir de aprobacion como naruto acintio con la cabesa y se fue su lugar con los demas**

**''naruto eso fue genial''dijo kenichi con asombro por las dos ultimas tecnicas que uso**

**''gracias pero creo que te toca a ti kenichi y es con garyu x''dijo naruto divertido como kenichi se puso palido al recordarlo y vio en el campo estaba ya el viejo con su mascara**

**[es igual que el manga soy vago asi que no lo pongo xd]**

**''conque ese el secreto del ****Ryusui Seikuken ahora lo entiendo''murmuro naruto mirando al anciano que se le rompio la mascara y desaparecio del estadio**

**los maestros lo miraron y vieron que con solo ver el partido vio como era Ryusui Seikuken y sonrieron**

**todos vieron como niijima, con kisara y ukita y van a pelear, cuando se escucho un ruido en el sielo y vieron a siegfried callendo al piso y grito **

**''LALAAAAAAAAAAA''Grito cantando que consiguio una ovacion de los del publicos y naruto se habia caido al piso de la risa por todos esto**

**[igual que el manga exepto algun comentario a la sar de naruto xd]**

**''El equipo Pancracio no vendra, por que los eh matado''dijo una vos revelando a kano sho**

**miu y kenichi estaban en estado de shock por lo que dijo**

**[el resto es igual que el manga asi como la pelea de sho]**

**''Naruto Uzumaki''dijo sho ganando la atencion de naruto asi como lo de los demas''dime tu respuesta te uniras a yomi?''pregunto haciendo a todos a pasar a naruto**

**naruto tenia los ojos cerrados y se levanto y camino hacia la plataforma con los ojos aun cerrados, los guardias siendo idiotas se pusieron enmedio y en un momiento rapido naruto estaba detras de los guardias que salieron volando en todas direcciones haciendo todos en estado de shock menos los maestros y sho.**

**naruto finalmente estaba a unos 3 metros de sho y abrio los ojos y sonrio''no, asi que tendremos que arreglar en un combate que tanto esperabas''dijo dejando asi a los maestros, kenichi y sus amigos sonreir y a sho enojado ante de sonrei y desaparecer y aparecer detras de naruto y ataco, naruto que lo vio moverse lo esquivo casi sin es fuerso y antes que atacara kenichi aparecio en medio los paro**

**''naruto esta es mi pelea''dijo antes de sentir una explocion de ki que viene de naruto haciendo algunos caigan de rodillas y kenichi lo miro desafiante a naruto que tenia ninguna emocion, el ki desaparecio como naruto sonrio y se dio la vuelta y empeso a caminar hacia los demas se detuvo y le sonrio a kenichi una sonria demasiado dulce para el gusto de todos**

**''esta bien tu pelearas con el, que vueno que sorportaste un cuarto de mi ki, eso fue bueno''dijo sonriendo dulce mente haciendo todos menos los maestros mirarlo con miedo ese ki era tremendo y solo era un cuarto**

**naruto salio del estadio y se fue**

**{ahora voy a saltiar a la pelea entre kenichi y sho, para ver a naruto pelear con fortuna}**

**niijima y los demas estaban peleando contra un maestro nivel de luchadro y lo vieron a pundo de aplastar a freya con el pie cuando escucharon un grito**

**''Dainamikku Entori (Entrada Dinamica)''grito una vos revelando a naruto que le dio una patada voladora que mando a volar unos metros de distancia a fortuna, cuando naruto callo al suelo se puso en postura de goken estandar**

**''parece que necesitan una mano''dijo naruto sonriendo a todos que todos se sorprendieron al verlo'' ahora me lo dejan ami un rato para bailar con el''ataco con eso a una velocidad que la malloria podia ver y empezo a pelear contra fortuna**

**naruto y fortuna intercanbiaron golpes y naruto sevio que no podia mantenerse al dia con la velocidad que era un poco mas rapido que el ya que este tipo se baso en poder que velocidad, naruto vio un golpe que no pudo esquibar y lo bloque que lo mando a volar cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo naruto se movio en el ahire para apollar la mano en el suelo y saltar a una viga eque estaba a unos cuantos metros de altura**

**''mierda, ese fue un gran golpe''dijo mentras se acaricia el braso y penso y sento y se levanto un poco el pantalon para que todos vieran un par de pesas que sorpendio a todos**

**''esta usando pesas todo este tiempo y era asi de rapido''dijo niijima sorprendido como todos los de mas vieron a naruto que se quito los pesos y se paro**

**''ahora me siento mas ligero''dijo soltando los pesos**

**''ja como quitarte eso pesos te alludaran a ganar ahora solo rindete y buelvete mi hijo''dijo fortuna en un tono arrogante y estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando una explocion se escucho cuando los pesos tocaron el suelo**

**todos tenian la boca abierta cuanto pesaban esas cosas**

**naruto se puso serio y desaparecio delante de todos y vieron que aparecio al lado de fortuna y lo gopeo que los esquivo por suerte y volvio a desaparer atras de el y lo golpeo en la cara y mandarlo unos pasos atras y desaparecer y golpiar de nuevo varias veces que fortuna apenas tenia algunos raspones y el se rio **

**''jajaja eso es tu seras mi preferido en todo este torneo tu seras mi hijo''dijo riendo maniatica mente y ataco con una un golpe que naruto esquivo rapidamente y aparecio en unos metros atras**

**''Siempre a la altura de tu reputación, pero una técnica de ese nivel no me afecta''dijo naruto pensando lo unico que podia hacer era una tecnica prohibida''supongo que tengo que hacer esa tecnica''dijo naruto quitandose las vendas de hanbos brasos y todos vieron cicatrises y eso decia que tomaba muy encerio su entrnamiento**

**''vamos aver si puede vencer mi primera tecnica prohibida''dijo antes de dasparecer y aparecer girando en circulo al rededor de fortuna , todos podian ver un remolino de tierra al ver corriendo a naruto en circulos**

**'una tecnica prohibida''era el pensamiento de todos y los maestros del ryozanpaku que acaban de ver como naruto combatia contra fortuna y sakaki tenia que contener a jeni de saltar y meterse y todos querian ver lo que hacia al maximo poder**

**naruto seguia corriendo al rededor de fortuna antes de desaparecer y aparecer debajo de fortuna y gritar''Konoha Shofuu (Viento ascendente de la hoja)'' y le dio una poderosa pata en el menton mandando a volar por los aires, naruto se puso cuatro patas antes de deaparecer y aparecer devajo de fortuna y susurro lo suficiente alto para que todo lo oigan''Kage Boyou (El Baile De Las Sombras)''dijo antes de golpiar sus dedos en la columna vertebrar y tocar un punto de precion que hiso que su cuerpo se paralisara y en tonces todos vieron como las vendas que naruto se abian aflogado estaban cubriendo su cuerpo y lo apreto, naruto lo agarro y empeso a girar como un remolino de la muerte hacia a bajo y se escucho el nombre de la tecnia''Omote Renge (Loto inicial)''grito cuando se estrello contra el suelo solo los maestros vieron que salio unos segundos antes del golpe y una explocion de humo se rebelo a naruto a unos metros jadeando y a fortuna con la mitad de su cuerpo superior enterrada en el suelo destruido**

**todos incluso los maestros estaban en inprecionados por la tecnica prohibida y ahora entendia por que fue prohibida**

**''eso fue increible''dijo matsui que miraba todo en de shock**

**''jejeje eso se debe a que es el nuevo capitan de la alianza shipaku''dijo niijima a que todos miraron a al extraterestro por decir eso solo matsui asi como sus seguidores que tenian labado el cerebro por el lo miraron con asombre que tenia a un nuevo miembro**

**''jojojo que tecnica imprecionante''dijo el anciano mientras miraba la destruccion de la tecnica'' kensei y akisame preparence para curar a naru-chan que lo va a nesesitar''dijo a que kensei y akisame estubieron de acuero menos apachai, shigure,sakaki y jeni que miraba al chico con miedo**

**''viejo de que hablas el se ve bien''dijo sakaki confundido por el viejo**

**''mira toda esta destruccion y mira a naruto''dijo akisame e iso a todos mirar a naruto que jadeaba y tenia una pequeña mueca de dolor'' ustedes no se dieron cuenta que uso una tecnica llamado Hachimon Tonko que habre el uso de los ocho puertas,(aca hace una breve explicacion porque no tengo ganas de explicar) y uso las dos primeras puertas para usar al maximo la fuerza de sus musculos y la energia fisica y su cuerpo deve tener algunos huesos rotos es por eso que deve ser una tecnica prohibida''termino akisame a todos que estaban impresionados por lo que hiso una tecnica que podria matar al usuario si no lo entrno y lo uso correctamente**

**''pero abrir las es algo que te ecenie un maestro, pero uno demasiado loco tendremos que preguntarle quien o como lo consigui enseñarle''dijo kensei serio sobre la tecnica ya que podria moris si la usa seguido**

**entonses escucharon un fuerte ruido y vieron a fortuna que se levando de la tierra**

**naruto estaba en estado de shock al igual que todos (menos los maestros que deverian aberlo sabido) por haber aguantado su Omote Renge, pero era de esperar de un hombre nivel maestro**

**''jajajaa chico menuda tecnica tienes pero yo todavia estoy vivo pero con unos cuanto huesos rotos y ahora te rindes ya que no creo que tengas ninguna tecnica y yo tengo muchas mas que tu jajajaja''dijo riendo fortuna antes de patear a naruto a los lejos que escupio sangre**

**los otros estaban mortificados y no podian mover y vieron a naruto siendo golpiado y no entendia porque no podia esquivarlos **

**''por que no los esquiva el es muy rapido deveria ser capas de esquivar eso golpes''dijo matsui mientras hacia una mueca de dolor cuando escucho el grito de dolor de naruto, los otros no contestaron**

**''el no puede''dijo una vos y vieron aparecer a los maestros que miraron serio y encluso enojados que asusto a todos**

**''como que no puede esquivar?''pregunto niijima que akisame le dijo lo de las puertas y sobre el estado de naruto''en tonces tienen que salbarlo''dijo niijima con todos de acuerdo y los maestros ya estaban a punto de moverce cuando vieron algo que les sorpendio a todos**

**naruto desaparecio y aparecio a unos metro que fortuna volvio atacar y paso lo mismo desaparecio y aparecio unos metros y hablo sonriendo**

**''es cierto que tienes un monton de tecnicas,pero un artista marcial es persistente y siempre actúa valientemente déjame enseñarte una cosa... La característica mas importante de un artista marcial. No es el numero de de tecnicas que domines. Lo más importante es... ¡Tener las agallas para nunca rendirse!''grito naruto que sorprendio a todos sobre lo que dijo**

**los maestros sonrieron ante eso y se dieron cuenta que clase de hombre era naruto pero sabian que ya no aguantaria mucho tiempo**

**''ja ahora te mostrare una tecnica aun mas prohibida que el Omote Renge''dijo naruto que sorprendio a todos especial mente a fourtuna que ahora sonria como loco**

**naruto cruso sus brasos y el aire a su alrededor se saturo y la piel de naruto se puso rojisa y los ojos blancos y un aura verde aparecio asu alrededor y los maestros se dieron cuenta de lo que naruto estaba haciendo**

**''Seimon kai (Puerta de la Vida, abrete)''dijo naruto y abiro la tercera puerta ante el asombro de todos pero naruto no habia terminado**

**''Shōmon**** Kai (Puerta del Dolor,abrete)''grito naruto cuando abrio la puerta que asombro y asusto a todos**

**naruto desaparecio y detrullo el piso en el que estaba con una nube de tirra bloqueda la apenas la vicion de todos y todos vieron que naruto apareceio de golpe devajo de fortuna y tirar otra ****Konoha Shofuu pero habia una diferencia todo el suelo debajo de el se rompio en miles de pedasos y fortuna estaba en el aire y naruto aparecio y le dio un golpe que causo una onda de choque que mando a fortuna estrellarce contra al el suelo y cuando estapa unos centimetros naruto aparecio debajo lo golpio mandando volando a otra direcion con otra onda de explocion y se mantuvo asi golpeando donde valla y todos los maestros vieron que sus musculos se estaban rompiendo, naruto se dio cuenta y quiso terminar con esto, una ves mas aparecio delante de fortuna y le dio un puñetaso doble que lo mando hacia abajo**

**cuando fortuna esta callendo vieron una benda de naruto lo habia atrapado y lo atrajo asia si mismo y escucharon a hablar a naruto ''Tomon kai (Puerta de Cierre)''dijo antes de atrar a fortuna haci el mismo y grito'' toma esto Ura Renge (Loto Escondido)'' y le dio una poderosa pata y un puñetaso todo en el pecho y el estomago y se estrello contra el suelo causando una explocion rebelando a fortuna todo ensagrentado y medio conciente**

**naruto por otro lado estaba jadeando fuete mente y no se podia mover, lo que paso fue sorprendente fortuna se levanto dejando a todos especialmente a naruto en estado de shock**

**''jajaja mocoso esa tecnica fue increible, jajaja pero sere bueno tu seras mi hijo''dijo fortuna y se acerco y le rompio la pierna y braso izquierda para dejarlo noqueado estaba a puntode agarrarlo cuando alguien lo golpio **

**''Apapunch!''dijo apachai al golpiar dejando a fortuna contra un edificio**

**''bien echo apachai''dijo el akisame a apachai con una sonrisa que perdio como todos los demas y se pucieron serio y cuanto y iva continaur a hablar escucharon un grito**

**''naruto-san que haces quedate tirado para que te alluden''grito uno del grupo de shinpaku grito y todos giraron a ver a naruto que tenia la pierna y un braso sin uso y la postura del goken y su cuerpo temblando y su pelo tapandolo los ojos**

**''naruto-chan quedate tirado y nos deja terminar esto''dijo kensei en un tono serio que se suabiso al igual que los otros maestros''incluso despues de recibir todo ese daño no se a rendido icluso inconciente sigue poniendoce de pie para luchar''dijo que todos pudieron ver que naruto estaba inconciente**

**''jaja como se espera de quien va a ser mi... hijo''dijo fortuna ates caer la suelo inconciente, todo el daño a su cuerpo le estaba cobrando ahora**

**''nos vamos tanto naruto como kenichi nesecitan que los curemos''dijo akisame antes de cargarlo y llevarselo con los otros asintiendo**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Los maestros del Riozanpaku y los de la alianza Shinpaku estaban en el barco navegando a casa, cuando un gemino se escucho desde el otro lado del barco para ver a Naruto despertarse

''hoho hola Naruto-chan, veo que despertaste '' dijo el anciano amablemente con todos saludar a Naruto por despertar

''Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente? '' pregunto Naruto a todos ya que trato de moverse y se cuando movió sintió un poco de dolor en el brazo y pierna izquierda

''Has estado un día inconsciente, pero ya te hemos curado un poco y podrás moverte y entrenar dentro de un mes '' dijo Akisame a Naruto que tenia los ojos abiertos

''que, la ultima ves que use el Ura Renge (loto escondido) estuve al menos 3 días inconsciente '' dijo Naruto pensando como su cuerpo había mejorado drásticamente desde la ultima ves

''Naru-chan, podrías decirnos quien o como has a prendido la Hachimon tonko (Las ocho puertas internas) '' pregunto el anciano ganando la atención de los otros ya que estaban curiosos sobre eso

''ah eso, bueno durante mi viaje encontré un pergamino, que decía que necesitaba una técnica combate que llevara al limites del cuerpo humano para abrir la primera puerta asi entrene mi cuerpo para abrir solo 5 de las 8 puertas'' informo Naruto a todos que aceptaron la respuesta y Naruto gano una mirada curiosa cuando vio a Kenichi '' y como fue el combate contra Sho, Kenichi?'' pregunto que todos miraron a kenichi y a miu que tenían una expresión triste

''Ken-chan gano pero… Kano Sho murió ''informo Kensei a Naruto que tenia la boca abierta y antes que pudiera decir algo Kensei continuo '' el murió protegiendo a Miu de un soldado que le disparo y Sho se metió en el medio y recibió los balazos que estaban destinados a Miu'' termino de hablar Kensei que naruto cerro los ojos por un tiempo cuando escucho murmurar a Miu

''Yo no sabia que seria capas de hacer eso por mi, no sabia que era esa clase de persona'' murmura Miu pero todos lo escucharon pero Naruto dijo algo que escucho hablar a un anciano durante su viaje

"No conocemos la clase de personas que en verdad somos hasta que llega el momento de nuestra muerte, con Sho no era diferente " dijo Naruto que todos que todos se quedaron contemplando sus palabras

''aun no puedo creer que Kenichi lo venció ''dijo Hiruma que todos estuvieron de acuerdo haciendo llorar a Kenichi lagrimas de anime por eso, los maestros estaban a punto de responder cuando Naruto dijo otra cosa que era sabia que sorprendió a todos

''El solía ser perfecto'' dijo ganando la atención de todos como Naruto continuo '' por eso ha perdido… para tener éxito hay que experimentar la derrota…''todos estaban perdidos en lo que dijo menos los maestros que estaban sonriendo ante sus palabras '' el mundo de las artes marciales siempre ha sido así… lo que distancia la vida de la muerte no es el poder o la habilidad, sino… el corazón, mi madre solía decírmelo cuando era un niño '' termino de hablar Naruto ya sentado mirando al océano con una leve sonrisa mientras que el viento movía su pelo

Todos estaban perdidos por lo que dijo, los maestros se sorprendieron que un chico de la misma edad de Kenichi podría decir que son las artes marciales, para el anciano era como escuchar a su propio hijo que dijo esas mismas palabras tal ves eso es lo que le llamo la atención sobre Naruto, para Kenichi se sentía mejor por eso, por alguna razón.

**En el escondite de Yami**

Todos los Una Sombra menos uno estaban reunidos cuando una pared se exploto para rebelar a la ultima Una Sombra, Mano De Dios Hongō Akira entro con una mirada asesina

''Mi discípulo, Sho esta muerto?'' pregunto con una mirada que exigía que le dijiera

''Si lo sentimos '' dijo Ogata Isshinsai, Puño Sabio con una mirada de disculpa

Hongō lanzo un golpe al suelo que rompió el suelo y se dirigió al Puño de La Risa que lo esquivo con facilidad

''Mano de Dios que haces?'' pregunto Diego Carlo el Puño de la risa

''Puño de la risa esto es cosa tuya? ''pregunto una mirada fría que haría al infierno congelar

''Como puedes culparme de lo que paso?! Incluso mi espectáculo fue arruinado! Lo que dices es ridículo '' Dijo con vos enojada pero todavía tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro

''Cálmate Mano de Dios Hongou Akira, incluso para nosotros la muerte del líder de yomi es una gran perdida

''una sombra Nueve Puños reunidos '' dijo Hongou en un tono serio, antes de pasar hacer una pregunta '' Kensei, el cuerpo de Sho donde esta?'' pregunto muy claro

''Las fuerzas aliadas se lo llevaron, tardaremos un tiempo en recuperarlo'' informo Kensei a Hongou que tenia una ultima pregunta que era la mas importante de todas

''que causo su muerte? '' pregunto con una mirada piligrosa

'' no estamos seguros, pero… escuche que murió protegiendo a alguien del Ryozanpaku ''dijo kensei haciendo que tenga una mirada de sorpresa que se combirtio en furia

**En otro lado de Japón dentro de un mes**

**Pov de Kenichi**

''Mierda estoy llegando tarde'' Grito yo mientras trata de alcanzar a Miu y a Naruto

Había pasado un mes desde que llegaron al Ryozanpaku, Naruto por supuesto se quedo a vivir ahí y recibió el tratamiento de Kensei y Akisame para recuperarse tardo una semana para caminar de nuevo y otras dos de descanso para volver a entrenar

También aprendió un montón de cosas de Naruto durante ese tiempo y sobre todo sobre su enamoramiento sobre Miu, Naruto le dijo que tipo de amor siente por ella lo cual me confundió un poco sobre eso y Naruto decidió explicarme mas detallada mente, dijo que hay muchos tipos de amor, amor hacia sus amigos, amor hacia su hermana, amor hacia sus padres y amor hacia sus maestros

Todavía no entendió lo que quiso decir pero todavía lo pienso

**Fin del pov de Kenichi**

''ah Miu-san'' dijo Kenichi cuando le toco el hombro Miu reaccionó y lanzo a kenichi que callo bien parado por primera ves desde se conocieron

''Ah Kenichi-san has mejorado mucho'' dijo Miu a Kenichi alegremente

''para mi sigue siendo el mismo y todavía quiero pelear contigo'' dijo Naruto sonriendo que hiso a Kenichi reír nerviosamente cuando menciono una pelea

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a la escuela y vieron a todos sus amigos y saludaron mientras ellos hablaron Naruto sentía algo extraño se le hacercaba pero lo dejo pasar ya que no tenia sentido pensar en esas cosas

Cuando llegaron al auditorio vieron al director dicendoles que tenían estudiantes de intercambio y vieron algo que les sorprendio

Eran los miembros de Yomi se acaban de inscribir a la escuela, pero para Naruto significaba una sola cosa, tendría que soportar a Rachel todos los dias.

**Nos vemos en el capitulo siguiente**


End file.
